cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Club Events
Summary } or Style Wars is the recreated version of the Appeal Events. In this event, players must be in a club which uses six different Characters you must satisfy by beaming object that they aren't pleased about (E.g. Sparkle the ‘Champagne’ isn’t good. Melt Panic the ‘Ice cream’ is melting) and they appear when cheering. 7-8 clubs will compete against each other throughout the event (And clubs will be different every Qualification Round) where they are ranked based on the Club Total Style Points and Trophies they have in order to get Club Rewards. There are (usually) four event gachas to receive Charm. NOTE: CocoPPa Play called this "The Club Event/Beaming". However, most user called this Style Wars due the first couple event labeling "Style Wars". ※It took them two years to tell us what they named it. How To Play Basic Rules #Cheer for other plays and Characters will appear. #Satisfy their needs by using the Style Beam. A 'Tiny Beam' can be fired without using Energy. but only has half the effect of a 'Beam'. If you are having trouble, you can 'Request Help for Club' or 'Request Help for Everyone'. (It is better to 'Request Help for Club' if you have an active club because you can collect Style Points together.) #Fully MAX style the artists and receive Style Points. Once the Characters #Successfully beaming a character gives you Style Points which will determine your rank, Lucky Lotto which can be used to draw the Lotto and MAX Style rewards where you'll be rewarded for the number if times the characters are MAX Styled. #Aim for the Top with your Club Members! Rankings in the Qualification Rounds are based on your Club's Total Style Points. Trophies are then distributed based on the results in the Qualification Rounds, collecting Trophies will determine your division in the Finals Qualification/Finals The Qualification Rounds contains a total of 6 Consecutive Rounds each from 19:00pm JST to 14:00pm where players can make the Characters more stylish with their club members. There is also a 5 hour break time where characters won't appear by cheering. At the start of the qualification rounds, the character's level is reset to 1. Clubs will also recieve trophies depending what rank they get at the end of the Qualification Rounds. Trophy Distribution When the Qualification Round ends, every club will recieve trophies based on their rank. (Which is determined by their Club Style Points) *Rank 1: 50 Trophies *Rank 2: 35 Trophies *Rank 3: 25 Trophies *Rank 4: 15 Trophies *Rank 5: 10 Trophies *Rank 6: 5 Trophies *Rank 7: 1 Trophy In the Finals, your club will be placed in Divisions based on the total amount of Trophies collected from the Qualification Rounds. *Gold: 240 to 300 Trophies *Silver: 215 to 239 Trophies *Bronze: 140 to 214 Trophies *Normal: 0 to 139 Trophies Charm Up! By raising your Charm, the Style you give will be greater! *Raise your Charm with Gacha Items - The event gachas will give you charm depending on the item you will receive. Keep in mind that the latest gacha will give more charm. (E.g. Eyes received from the first gacha would be 900, Eyes received from the last gacha will be 1200.) *Raise your Charm with Special Items - Get it from Time Bonus, MAX Style, Charm Up Lotto (20 Lucky Tickets) and Lucky Lotto Items (20 tickets for each play, item gives 25 charm and the MAX Charm from Lucky Lotto is 125 charm) *Raise your Charm with Trophies - One Charm Point for each Trophy received. Secretary Sheep Support Once in a while, Secretary Sheep will help you out. When he does: Style Attacks are 1.5x greater! During the event, the 'Style Room' facility will open and Secretary Sheep will help you beam as you upgrade the Style Room. "Leave it to me!!" Note: Style Room have its level reset at the end of the event and will disappear Characters There are six different types of character: *Normal - One of three Characters that will stay throughout the Event. MAX Style 50 Normal Characters for a Head Accessory and 500 for either a Hand accessory or Neck accessory. MAX Level for this character is 25. *Normal+ - One of three Characters that will stay throughout the Event. MAX Style 150 Normal+ Characters for a Show Decoration and 500 for a Hairstyle. MAX Level for this character is 25. *Rare - One of three Characters that will stay throughout the Event. MAX Style 50 Rare Characters for a Pants/Skirt item, 150 for a tops item and 300 for a Show Decoration. MAX Level for this character is 15 *Super Rare 1 - A character that leaves after the first half of the Qualification Round that gives a bunch of style points. Depend on the event this character's outfit can also be found in the rewards: Either the Club Reward or Solo Ranking. MAX Level for this character is 10. *Super Rare 2 - A character that appears after the first half of the Qualification Round that also gives a bunch of style points. Depend on the event this character's outfit can also be found in the rewards: Either the Club Reward or Solo Ranking. MAX Level for this character is 10. *Double Super Rare - The highest tier you can get and you can get tons of Style Points. The SSR appears by chance to the last person who Beam the highest Leveled Character. This Character's outfits is the main Solo Ranking Reward. MAX Level for this character is 10. Types of Beaming *Beam- Can be fired using one energy *Super Beam - Three times stronger of a Beam, costing two energy *Kirakira Bomb - Ten times stronger of a Beam, costing one Kirakira Bomb *Tiny Beam - Can be fired for free but only has half the effect of a Beam. Event Items *Kirakira Bomb - Can be bought for 800 SP (1 per day) or 10 C-Coins. Used for beaming. *Mini Energy Bottle - Fills one unit of energy for each use. Can be bought for 200 SP (5 per day) *Energy Bottle - Fills a whole bar with energy for each use but doesn't add your current energy. Can be bought for 8 C-Coins. *Invitations - Only Secret Invitations can bought for 400 points (2 per day). There are also Rare Invitations, Rare 5x Invitations, Super Rare 1 Invitations, Super Rare 2 Invitations and Double Super Rare Invitations. Packs + Others *Once a Day Limited Pack - Contains 1 Energy Bottle, 2 Kirakira Bombs and 1 MAX Charge Drink. Price: 10 C-Coins *Once A Day Limited 100 C-Coin Value Pack - Contains 8 Energy Bottles, 8 Kirakira Bombs and 2 MAX Drinks. Price: 100 C-Coins *Limited Time Super Rare 1 with Outfits - 50 Energy Bottles, 50 Kirakira Boms, 4 Invitation for Super Rare 1 and one outfit item that gives 500 charm. Price: 400 C-Coins *Secret Invitation Pack - Contains 30 Kirakira Bombs and 4 Rare Secret Invitations. Price: 200 C-Coins *300 C-Coins Value Pack - 30 Energy Bottles and 40 Kirakira Bombs. Price: 300 C-Coins *150 C-Coins Value Pack - Contains 11 Energy Bottles, 11 Kirakira Bombs and 2 MAX Charge Drinks. Price: 150 C-Coins *50 C-Coin Value Pack - Contains 3 Energy Bottles, 3 Kirakira Bombs and 1 MAX Charge Drink. Price: 50 C-Coins. *Energy Bottles x 20 - Price: 130 C-Coins *Kirakira Bombs x 20 - Price: 162 C-Coins *Energy Bottles x 10 - Price: 65 C-Coins *Kirakira Bombs x 10 - Price: 82 C-Coins *Energy Bottles x 5 - Price: 35 C-Coins *Kirakira Bombs x 5 - Price: 44 C-Coins "Prices are absolutely trash." - Writer Notifications ''Note: The following is copied from the notifications, provided at the bottom of every event (In this case, Style Wars), has minor adjustments. '' Rewards *On the Receive Rewards Page, up to 50 Characters you have MAX Style will be shown in order from old to new. Any rewards after 50 will be shown as you receive the ones shown. *The MAX Style Total will count when you receive the rewards. The total will not count if you do not retrieve them. *You MUST Claim your reward before 18:00JST of that round or they will automatically be removed and will not count for your individual points. Characters *There is a possibility that the Double Super Rare will not show up even if you MAX style a MAX leveled character. *The Characters level will be reset every Qualification Round and start from Level 1. *Super Rare 1 Invitations will disappear on the fourth day. After the Event Ends When the event ends, the items below will change into Charge Drinks depending on the amount you own: *1 Charge Drink for 1 Energy Bottle *1 Charge Drink for Kirakira Bomb. Please be aware that Mini Energy Bottles will not be exchanged for Charge Drinks. Super Rare 2 Invitations, Rare Invitations and Double Super Rare Invitations when the event ends. Club *If you have transferred to a different club, you individual Style Points and MAX Style will be added. *Club rewards for the Final will be given to members who have contributed more than 50,000 points to the club. *The reward will be decided by the points which you have contributed to the club you are in at the end of the event. *If you are not in a club or have not achieved the necessary points, you will not be able to receive the rewards. *If you have transferred to a different club, points achieved at the new club will be valid. *Club Style points for each Qualification Rounds/Finals must be retrieved before the next Qualification Round/Final starts. It will not be added towards your Club Style Points if you retrieve it after the Round ends. Individual *Individual Style points for each Qualification Round/Finals will be added even if you retrieve it after the next Round starts. The MAX Style number will also be added. *Your MAX Style number will properly be added even though the Character level has been reset. *Ranking is determined upon the Style Points. Ranking *Final Ranking is determined at the end of the event during the maintenance. *Ranking Rewards will be deposited into your Present Box after the maintenance. There will be an announcement when they have been deposited. 6 Straight Round 1st Place Bonus Rules *The Club that you are in at the beginning of the event will be calculated. *To get the reward, your Club must be 1st place for all 6 Qualification Rounds. *To get the reward there is an individual requirement of 50,000 points. Each individual will have to get more than this amount to be qualified to receive the reward. *1st Place 6 time Consecutive Bonus will be deposited within an hour after the event ends into your Present Box. *If you switch clubs, your points will not be moved to your new club and your old club will not lose points from their total. *Even if you switch clubs, your individual points will not be decreased. History 01/18/2019 During Romantic Opera, CocoPPa Play added Acceptance Record where you could the record of characters you have MAX Style. The feature was later deleted 2 hours and 30 minutes later after a series of maintenance. (What's New) Club Event Acceptance.jpg|Club Event Acceptance (What's New) Removal of Club Receipt History.jpg|Removal of Club Receipt History Past Style Wars 2016 Events *Stylish Model Ep. Gothic Horror *Sing! Mermaid Show *Dance! Prima Ballerina *Moon Cat *Melt Panic *Jewel Party *SUPER SWEET *Cosmic Neon *Sparkle!! 2017 Events *Star Music *Rose Wonderland *HAPPY EGG!! *Fortune Power *It's Show Time!! *Starry Sky *DayDream Animals *Horror Panic *Bad Girls *Vampire Halloween *Fairytale Princess *Pajamas Party 2018 Events * Cinderella Dream * Fancy Alien * Mysterious Doll * Dreaming Cat * Jewelry Sweets * Twinkle Circus * Ice Cream Fantasy * Wonder Aquarium * Toxic Hospital * Schwarzwald Fantasie * Crazy Love * Twilight of Gods Category:Events Category:Style Wars